summer love
by riotrockergurl
Summary: on there last summer together, sam is torn between her new love of her carrer and danny, so, when they're on two different flights to different places, how will they meet?


_Hi everybody! I just can't stop making cute fluffy one-shots! so, this is the last one I make before I officailly update, but I can't stop the Ideas for them, they rock, and so do you all, thanks for reviewing so far, and I hope you all enjoy this one!_

_**songfic: Yellowcard: ocean avenue**_

_

* * *

_

Danny's POV, at amity Park airport

It's the begining of summer, and it's not any summer, it's the final summer Sam, Tucker and I have as just seniors in high school before it's off to collage in the fall, the thing is, that Sam isn't going to the same collage as Tucker and I will, but I'm gonna miss her, she knows that, she said she's gonna miss me too.

_**There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night**_

Last summer we went to her Family's beach house in malibu California all summer, it was the best summer of my life.

**_Staying up all night_**

All we did over there was chill on the beach, on the docks, on the board walk, and at some clubs, but we mostly walked around on the beach...now, she's in new york trying to get her degree in journalism.

Switch to Sam's POV on a plane to new york

I miss danny so much, but I want to be a journalist, but I wanna be with him, after last summer, it was the most fun I had ever had in my entire life, I sometimes wish that I can re-live everything.

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, **__**staying up all night**_

It's a choice between my one true love and my carrer, danny undrestands right? but then again, I love him so much, he's the absolute best boyfriend ever.

_**Staying up all night**_

Switch to Danny's POV, Airport to new york

I'm going to surprise her, I love her and I miss her, and I just saw her yesterday, too. that's how much I love her.

_**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever**_

"Flight 0122 to manhattan, New york is now boarding." a voice on the intercom said. "man, good luck, tell sam I said Hi." Tucker said as I hugged Valarie good-bye. "yea, same here." She said. (Valarie was his current girlfriend.) "thanks, bye guys." I said getting in line to board the plane.

_**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

**Switch toSam's POV on the plane.**

"Folks, we will be landing inmalibu Califorina instead of Manhattan, new york, due to some turbulence in the area, who new it would snow up there in june." said the voice in the intercom. great, since I wished that I could re-live everything from last summer, I get my wish, the only thing missing now is danny.

_**There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight**_

I miss him so much, sometimes I wish we didn't have to go our seperate ways.

_**That you're here tonight**_

like now, I miss him, and just talked to him yesterday on the phone, that's how much I love him.

_**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**_

_**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

Switch to Danny's POV, on the plane to new york

"folks, we will be headed toward Malibu California, due to some turbulence in the new york area...apparently it's snowing hard as we speak...in june...what are the chances of that?" said some voice. cool, back to malibu...crap! without sammy.

I remember the day that we had to say our goodbyes because the first week of summer, she had to go to her aunt's Funneral in Florida, and from there, to new york. we talked for hours yesterday, I miss her like crazy, like, Tucker misses his PDA when he leaves it at home, which is never.

_**I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
**_

Switch to Sam's POV, on the plane to Malibu.

I miss him so much, I love him, I think I made the wrost decision of my life, I need to get off this plane! I need to! "folks if you look out on the window to your left, you see it's close to sunset in malibu as we land, and you may check in our suite hotel on the beach, room with a veiw." said the voice as we were told to buckle up as we landed. I need to check in that hotel. It's getting late.

_**We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow**_

_**If I could find you now things would get better**_

Switch to Danny's POV, on a plane to Malibu

I gotta talk to her...oooh, that hotel looks nice, but I gotta talk to Sammy, it's driving me crazy, I love her, I miss her, Iv'e been saying that for a while now. the other passengers must think I'm crazy in love or something.

_**We could leave this town and run forever**_

Ok, so we finally landed and I'm gonna go check in at that nice suite hotel thing and get a phone and call her and tell her that I love-----

"Danny?" a voice said behind me, a female voice. I turned around and Sam was there, looking at me surprised and happy just like I planned to do. "what are you doing here?" we asked in unison as we hugged eachother tightly. what were the odds of she and I checking into the same hotel?

_**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**_

Switch To Sam's POV

After we checked into the hotel, we were going to share a hotel room, it'd be cheaper, but we both knew the real reason why we did so, I love him so much! did I already say that? anyway, after we both checked in, we took a walk down the soft warm, sandy beach and it was like last summer, we kissed at sun set. I guess I got my wish after all.

**_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._****_

* * *

_**

so, what do you think? I hope it was good, I love that song, and when I heard it, the Idea imidiately popped into my head, tell me if you like it or love it, no flames, please and thanks!


End file.
